Hyper Chicken
The Hyper-Chicken is a lawyer in the employ of the DOOP, variously as a public defender and as prosecutor. The Hyper-Chicken came from a humble upbringing, coming from a backwoods asteroid and must support his 12 chicks. Despite early troubles, including charges of incompetence, the Hyper-Chicken became important enough to argue before the Supreme Court, and seems to have been particularly active whenever the Planet Express crew becomes involved in legal troubles. In Proposition Infinity he was thought to have died when he misread Bender's graffiti and crashed his hover car, but in The Mutants Are Revolting he is seen at Bender's party Court Cases As a Public Defender Unknown vs. Rodríguez An unknown court: March 3002 *Argued in defence of the captain of the Planet Express ship, Bender for crashing the Juan Valdez, a tanker carrying Colombian dark matter, while driving sober, and thus creating a massive dark matter spill in a Penguin reserve on Pluto. **'Result:' Rodríguez was forced to serve five hours of community service cleaning up the dark matter spill he created, although it appears that the Hyper-Chicken initially argued for the death penalty Unknown vs. Hyper-Chicken An unknown court: March 3002 *Argued in defense of himself for incompetence, presumabaly against a former client. **'Result:' Unknown New New York vs. Fry and New New York vs. Rodríguez Before the Famous Original Ray's Superior Court, Judge Whitey presiding: April, 3002 *Argued in defense of Fry and Bender (tried together) against charges of robbing a New New York Big Apple Bank. **'Result:' Gets his clients a committed to an insane asylum. As Prosecutor The Court Martial of Zapp Brannigan Before a DOOP Tribunal: November, 3000 *Prosecutes the case against Zapp Brannigan, who was accused (rightfully) of destroying the DOOP Headquarters. **'Result:' Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker were dishonorably discharged from the DOOP. Earth vs. Santa Claus Before the Famous Original Ray's Superior Court, Judge Whitey presiding: 25 December, 3002 *Prosecuted the case against Robot Santa Claus (who was really Bender) of being Santa. **'Result:' Robot Santa Claus is sentenced to death. Earth vs. Zoidberg Before the Supreme Court of Earth, Chief Justice Myrtle Fu presiding: December, 3003 *Argues on behalf of Earth against John A. Zoidberg for eating the Earthican flag. **'Result:' eating the flag is deemed not to be protected as free speech under the Constitution, Zoidberg is ordered to appologise immedietly or be put death. However, this trial is deemed unfair as there was no law that banned flag desecration since it was freedon day. The trial results were changed after Zoidberg destroyed the Mobile oppression palace and won his appeal Unknown (presumbly New New York) vs. Donbot *This case has the Hyper Chicken make a great point. he called for mistrial on grounds of Jury tampering. The show then shows Joey Mousepad messing with the wiring of a member of the jury Specifically, Fatbot. The Judge sided with Donbot and ignored it. **Result: Joey Mousepad returns with a bandaged Calculon claiming his injuries were self-inflicted. As such Donbot was found "Not guilty." Appearances Episodes *''Brannigan, Begin Again'' *''A Tale of Two Santas'' *''The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz'' *''Insane in the Mainframe'' *''A Taste of Freedom'' *''The Beast with a Billion Backs'' *''Proposition Infinity'' *''The Silence of the Clamps'' *Cold Warriors *''Overclockwise'' *Free Will Hunting *''Naturama'' ** "The Salmon" (as a stork) Comics *''The Big Sweep'' *''Planet Michelle'' Category:Characters Category:Aliens